Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (2014 Loud House Retelling) Trailer
by Brizillaking1
Summary: This is a trailer for an upcoming project that will be released on May 2020.


(Outlook of the city. Several voices provide the voiceovers.)

Lori: I literally don't know how I feel about this.

(A brief shot of a Foot Ninja shooting a gun. Screaming from hostages is heard.)

Lynn: Giving the Foot Ninjas guns? Really?

(A shot of a helicopter overlooking the city.)

Luan: That's messed up.

(An antenna from a tower falls from the building.)

Luna: Who's in charge of this?

(The screen cuts to black with the words "From Producer Michael Bay" in green.)

Lincoln: Oh, hell no! Not the same guy who ruined _Transformers_!

(Two silhouettes of two people talking to each other with Japanese artwork in the background.)

Man: Something has to be done.

Luan: Make a better movie already? Seriously, something is telling me that this won't turn out good.

(Shot of Foot Ninjas running in the sewers. Then, a shot of who is playing April O' Neil.)

Lincoln: Megan Fox is April? Oh god no, this movie is ruined already.

(Shots of Foot Ninjas being hit by a large crate. In the subway scene, Megan Fox O' Neil can barely make out who is saving the hostages, thanks to the dimming lights. The screen cuts to black with the words "This Summer" in green. A curtain is pulled back, revealing a canister that looks like it can hold something.)

Lori: At least the mutagen part of our origin story will be true, right?

Woman: (voiceover) Heroes aren't born. (Police cars surround the scene of a crime. A silhouette of one of the Ninja Turtles, that looks like Leonardo, can barely be seen in the fog. April looks up at the Ninja Turtle.) They're created.

(A hand reaches out to touch the canister, now carrying something green, and with a label on it, TCRI. One of the silhouettes from earlier, revealed to be a man named Eric Sacks, talks to April while footage of Foot Ninjas invading a sewer lair is shown.)

Sacks: That's what your father and I were trying to do...

(One of the Ninja Turtles, that looks like Donatello because of all the gadgets on his shell, can be seen fighting one of the Foot Ninjas. The next scene shows Sacks looking at a suit of armor.)

Lynn: Oh, is he gonna be Shredder? That'll be interesting to see.

(The next scene shows people running away from something, with police trying to handle everything. It cuts to a shot of the antenna from earlier crashing on top of a jumbotron. The next shows Leonardo, possibly, doing a backflip and lands on the balcony, right in front of April.)

Lori: Woah, they made us huge.

Sacks: ...Create heroes.

(During a snow chase scene, Leonardo calls out to Donatello.)

Leonardo: Donnie!

(Donatello takes out his bo staff. Another Ninja Turtle, which looks like Raphael, holds on to the bo staff, which Donatello uses it to swing Raphael into a jeep.)

Lynn: It's like the Incredible Hulk starting doing ninjutsu!

(The screen goes black with the title of the movie, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, in green. The final scene finally shows Leonardo, whose looks are… not well-received.)

Lori: Oh my god! What the hell is that thing?

Luna: Ew, looks like the troll from the first _Lord of the Rings_ movie joined a street gang!

(April backs up upon seeing Leonardo. Another Ninja Turtle, Michaelangelo, lands behind her, who looks worse than Leonardo.)

Luan: Oh my god! That looks like mutated boogers!

Michaelangelo: Woah, chill. It's just a mask, see? Don't freak out. (undos his orange bandana) Right?

(April faints. The screen cuts to black with a bunch of text in green. The Ninja Louds, and Lincoln, are speechless.)

Lincoln: I have so many thoughts, but they'll have to wait. (looks at the reader) Prepare for our retelling of this crap! _Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (2014)_.

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. I figured that most of you are upset that I'm not doing Secret of the Ooze or the other movies, but I promise y'all this: one day, it might happen, but for now, let's deal with this! **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (2014)**_ **will start in May 2020. Why so late? I have decided to take a break and enjoy Christmas with my family. So until then, see y'all in May 2020!**


End file.
